


The Gauntlet

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fan Art, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: The Gauntlet forms onto his hand and suddenly he has all the power in the universe. What will he do with it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing you need to know, if you have no idea what the infinity gauntlet is/does: the gems in it hold unimaginable, reality bending power. The wielder can theoretically accomplish anything. 
> 
> [[tumblr mirror](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/158423580635/marvel-please-give-me-just-one-thing)]

 


End file.
